ON SE RETROUVERA
by sasunaru-doujins
Summary: Tandis que Sasuke lui promettait de l'attendre, Naruto promettait de lui revenir. OS


**Auteur : sasunaru-doujins « J'écris par plaisir mais je publie pour vous, pensez aux reviews pour encourager »**  
 **Bêta : Sonnyus**  
 **Pairing : SasuNaru ou NaruSasu ?**  
 **Rating : T**  
 **Genre : Romance épistolaire**  
 **Influences : La promesse de l'aube de Romain Gary**  
 **Disclamer : Les personnages appartiennent à Maître Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

 **1** **er** **Lettre –**

La guerre fait rage. La fin est proche, mais les journaux et la radio ne cessent de dire qu'elle n'a jamais été aussi meurtrière. Ont-ils raison ? Mentent-ils pour forcer la population à continuer les efforts de guerre ? Les gens dans la rue parlent, beaucoup. J'ai entendu que l'ennemi à percer nos lignes. Est-ce vrai ? Je prie pour le contraire. Es-tu toujours en première ligne ? J'ai peur. Je n'ai plus de lettres de ta part depuis des mois.

Iruka et les enfants non plus. Ils ont peur aussi. Où es-tu ? Je les rassure, mais je ne sais pas si je suis convaincant. Comment pourrais-je l'être ? Je n'arrive pas à me convaincre moi-même.

Je sais que tu m'as demandé d'être fort. De croire en toi, mais nous sommes séparés depuis tellement d'années que je ne sais plus en quoi croire. Je t'en prie, fais-moi un signe. J'attends, meurtri, l'arrivée d'une lettre ou d'un soldat qui prononcerait les mots entraînant ma perte. Ces mots, qui sous-entendraient que tu t'es battu pour la patrie. Je refuse d'entendre ses mots. Je t'en prie, envois moi une lettre.

J'aimerais te dire que la vie est belle ici, que les fleurs poussent et que le rire des enfants résonne encore, mais je mentirai. Tu m'as interdit de te mentir.

Nous ne vivons plus, nous survivons. Le temps ravage les récoltes, le peu que nous sauvons ne réussit pas à nous maintenir debout et on nous force à travailler pour vous venir en aide. Je ne me plains pas. J'y mets tout mon cœur et mon être. Espérant que les armes que je fabrique te parviennent et te sauve. Que les légumes que je fais pousser avec amour te nourrissent et te rendent plus fort.

J'aurais tellement aimé me battre à tes côtés et surveiller tes arrières. Je maudits ma faiblesse. Je me maudits. Tu me manques. Atrocement. Ton visage me manque. Ton sourire me manque. L'océan de tes yeux me manque. Le soleil de tes cheveux me manque. Tes mains me manquent. Ton corps me manque. Quand je ferme les yeux, je les vois, je les sens, ça me torture. Je veux te retrouver. Reviens-moi. Tu me l'as promis.

Je t'attends à notre ponton. J'attendrais ici jusqu'à ton retour. Je te l'ai promis.

S.U

* * *

 **2** **ème** **Lettre –**

Comme toutes les semaines, je t'écris. Espérant que cette fois, ma lettre te parviendra. J'ai appris que la personne en charge du courrier a été renouvelée. Tout devrait rentrer dans l'ordre. Pardonne-moi si je t'ai causé du souci.

Tout va bien ici. Notre unité a traversé les lignes ennemies. Nous sommes un espoir pour les autres régiments. Certaines nous ont rejoint et je me suis fait de nouveaux compagnons. Rassure-toi, je ne pense qu'à toi. Tu es toujours près de mon cœur. Et le collier que tu m'as offert me protège encore de la mort. Tu me manques tellement. Le soir, quand les affrontements cessent et que le silence reprend sa place, je regarde le ciel pour te retrouver.

La lune me rappelle la pureté de ta peau. La nuit, tes yeux ainsi que tes cheveux. Je rêve de te retrouver pour sentir ta douceur, pour revoir ton sourire, si difficile à faire naître. Et je me réveille. J'avance pour respecter ma promesse. Celle de te revenir. Attends-moi.

Une lettre des enfants et d'Iruka vient de me parvenir, ils me disent que ta vue se dégrade. Est-ce vrai ? Est-ce ma faute ? Pardonne-moi si la peine te ronge. J'arrive. Pourquoi me le cacher ? Tu ne veux pas que je m'inquiète ? Tu trouves que ce que je vis est plus important que toi ?

Je t'interdis de penser ainsi. Sans toi, je ne suis rien. Tu es celui pour qui je me bats tous les jours. As-tu besoin que je te fasse parvenir des médicaments ? Je me désole de ne pas avoir remarqué plutôt tes lignes peu droites. Je t'envoie des œufs remplis d'herbes. Elles sont infectes, mais elles guérissent des maux. Un miracle. Le doc se chargera d'en refaire autant de fois que tu en auras besoin. Ne te censure plus. J'ai besoin de savoir comment tu te portes. J'ai besoin de savoir si nous partageons toujours les mêmes sentiments.

Le soleil se lève. Il faut que je fasse mon devoir pour la patrie.

Je reviendrais. Je te l'ai promis.

N.U

* * *

 **3** **ème** **Lettre –**

J'ai enfin reçu une lettre de ta part. Merci. Tu m'inquiètes. Comment connais-tu ses œufs miraculeux ? En as-tu eu besoin ? Pourquoi ? As-tu été blessé ? Par qui ? Est-ce grave ? Peux-tu encore combattre correctement ? Ou, est-ce qu'ils t'envoient à la mort ? Me reviendras-tu avant la fin de la guerre ? J'ai peur. Tu me fais peur. Le manque de ton absence me tord le cœur, m'assèche la bouche et m'humidifie les yeux.

Je prie tous les jours pour que tout cela cesse et que tu me reviennes. Si la vie m'avait fait plus fort, je serais à tes côtés. J'aurais aimé être tes yeux et pouvoir t'avertir du danger venant de tous les fronts. J'aurais aimé veiller sur toi comme je le faisais avant. Mais tout cela m'est impossible. Mes jambes sont lourdes, elles ont du mal à avancer si ce n'est pour te rattraper. Mes bras tremblent de ne pouvoir t'attraper. Mon corps se refroidit sans ta chaleur. J'ai peur sans toi, mais j'ai d'autant plus peur de toi sans moi.

Je t'attends à notre ponton. J'attendrais ici jusqu'à ton retour. Je te l'ai promis.

S.U

* * *

 **4** **ème** **Lettre –**

Tes lettres se raccourcissent. Comme tes sentiments à mon égard ? Ou, est-ce ta vue qui te fait toujours défaut ? Les œufs n'ont pas agi ? Ne me mens pas. C'est de penser à toi qui me maintiens en vie. L'espoir de te revoir guide mes pas à travers le champ de bataille.

Un homme a usé de ma faiblesse pour me porter un coup. Non-mortel, je te l'assure. J'ai été faible. Je n'ai pas pu. Il te ressemblait tellement. Je pouvais voir au-delà des ravages de la guerre. Il te ressemblait. Sa peau blanche m'a arrêté et ses yeux noirs envoûtant m'ont hypnotisé.

Suis-je faible ? Ton image ne cesse d'être là. Comment puis-je combattre s'ils te ressemblent tous ?

M'aimeras-tu encore si je te tue ?

Je reviendrais. Je te l'ai promis.

N.U

* * *

 **5** **ème** **Lettre –**

Les tiennes aussi, faiblissent ? Baisses-tu les bras ? Doutes-tu à ce point de mon amour ? Est-ce que je ne l'exprime pas assez ? Je t'aime et je t'aimerai éternellement. Jamais, je ne cesserais de t'aimer. Comment le pourrais-je ? Il m'est impossible de balayer ce que nous avons vécu. C'est beau. Unique. Réelle. Personne ne peut comprendre. Ça n'appartient qu'à nous. Notre secret. Reviens-moi vite. Et si tu dois tuer le monde pour que nous soyons à nouveau réunis, alors, soit. Je te pardonne.

Je t'attends à notre ponton. J'attendrais ici jusqu'à ton retour. Je te l'ai promis.

S.U

* * *

 **6** **ème** **Lettre –**

Pardonne-moi de ne pas t'avoir répondu. La guerre ne nous a pas laissés un moment de répit, mais ça y est, elle se termine. La première vague a été autorisée à rentrer, j'en fais partie à cause de mon ancienne blessure. Certains ont décidé de rester pour terminer la guerre. Pas moi. Suis-je un lâche ? Peut-être, mais te voir me paraît plus important que d'abattre des hommes à terre.

Je veux te retrouver. Si ce n'est pas pour toi, aucune guerre ne mérite que je la termine. Je rentre. À tes côtés. Cette lettre, j'attends de pouvoir te la remettre. Elle est symbolique, car elle transporte tous les sentiments que je n'ai pas encore pu te dévoiler. Accepteras-tu de vivre à mes côtés ? Seuls, sans les enfants et Iruka, avec moi ? Qu'importe ce que pense le monde, je refuse d'être séparé une seconde de plus de toi. Et s'il faut que je déclenche ma propre guerre pour cela, alors je prendrais à nouveau les armes.

Le veux-tu ? Ou me feras-tu attendre comme je t'ai fait attendre mon retour ?

Je suis revenu. Je te l'avais promis.

N.U

* * *

 **7** **ème** **Lettre –**

Mes deux fils, je vous regarde.

Naruto, sur le ponton, tu regardes la rivière. On jurerait qu'elle s'écoule sans fin, comme si rien n'avait changé.

Sasuke, au pied de la butte, à la naissance du ponton. Naruto pleure en silence, je crois qu'il aurait préféré mourir sur le champ de bataille et ça me brise le cœur. Je sais que de là où tu es, ça te détruit aussi.

Naruto, que puis-je faire pour soulager ta peine ? Rien. Je ne peux comprendre ta douleur. La guerre a laissé des séquelles, des marques aussi visibles que celles sur tes joues et aussi profondes que ton âme perdue. Mais c'est toi, Sasuke, qui l'as tué. En fait, vous vous êtes volé votre vie, mais ça, je le garderai pour moi.

Naruto, tu t'agenouilles et laisse la rivière emporter un bateau de papier. Ta dernière lettre pour lui. Après avoir longuement observé l'objet, qui n'était déjà plus en vue, tu t'es retourné vers moi, sans un regard pour lui. Tu t'es rapproché et à prononcer les mots qui prouvaient que tu n'avais plus goût à la vie. Que tu refusais de vivre sans lui. Des mots qui cachaient une autre promesse.

« Je retourne à la guerre. »

Sasuke, Naruto part te rejoindre. Attends-le encore un peu, il arrive.

Je m'approche de toi et caresse le bois de la croix qui te représente. Nous avons fait ce que nous pouvions pour que tu tiennes ta promesse, mais ce n'était pas suffisant, tu le savais.

Tu l'as attendu à votre ponton. Même dans la mort. Tu l'as attendu jusqu'à son retour. Tu l'attendras jusqu'à qu'il revienne à toi. Tu l'avais promis.

I.U

* * *

 ** _Petite note de l'auteur :_**

 _Merci d'avance pour les guest et ceux qui ont écrit sur la fin de LE TEMPS D UNE DESCENTE !_

 _Cet OS est là depuis octobre 2017, à la sortie du film mais je n'avais pas trouvé l'occasion de le sortir avant alors voilà. Je fais rarement du rating T mais j'espère que ça vous plaira quand même._

 _J'en profite quand même pour vous annoncer la prochaine histoire, le deuxième et dernier Omegaverse, ( après je reviens à mes habitudes ) il ne me reste qu'un seul chapitre à écrire, je pense le faire aujourd'hui ou dans la semaine donc publication le 13/01 au plus tôt ou le 20/01 au plus tard._

 **YA PIHI IRAKEMA**  
SasuNaru + léger ItaYahi  
 _Pour_ _dire_ _je t'_ _aime_ _,_ _les_ _indiens_ _Yanomami_ _en_ _Amazonie_ _disent_ _: Ya_ _pihi_ _irakema_ _,_ _qui_ _signifie_ _j'ai_ _été_ _contaminé_ _par_ _ton_ _être_ _-_ _une_ _partie_ _de_ _toi_ _y_ _vit_ _et y_ _grandit_ _._


End file.
